


Inktober: Barefoot

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Inktober 2017 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bickering, Cold Weather, Established Relationship, Giant Bed, Immaturity, M/M, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: “Did you put your feet in the freezer?” Tony hissed.“My feet? How about yours? They’re ice,” Clint whispered back.Clint and Tony kicked at each other as they argued.“Steve,” Bucky grumbled.Steve groaned. “I know. One second.”





	Inktober: Barefoot

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a special thanks to [Mysenia](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/), who beta read every single snippet and drabble. You're the best!
> 
> To read on tumblr [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/165963189833/inktober-barefoot).
> 
> To find the prompts for this Inktober Challenge [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/165748460988/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday/).

Steve internally groaned as he felt the kicking war pick up again behind him on the bed.

Steve screwed his eyes shut and pushed closer to Bucky, who gave an aggravated huff as he pulled Steve into a hug. The huff was not for Steve, but for their other two boyfriends who were having the same fight they always had once the weather turned cold. It was a fight that Bucky and Steve tried to prevent by having Clint and Tony sleep on opposite sides of the bed, but then Tony and Clint would somehow end up curled up together and eventually the fight would happen.

“Did you put your feet in the freezer?” Tony hissed.

“My feet? How about yours? They’re ice,” Clint whispered back.

“Just keep your feet away.”

“I am. You’re the one who keeps shoving your feet against mine.”

Clint and Tony kicked at each other as they argued.

“Steve,” Bucky grumbled. He loosened his hold around Steve.

Steve groaned. “I know. One second.”

“Steve, you don’t have to-” Clint began, but was caught off by Steve rolling over him and shoving himself between Clint and Tony.

Steve rested on his side with Clint to his back and Tony to his front. He manhandled his boyfriends so Clint’s legs tangled with his, and yanked Tony forward and maneuvered Tony into a ball pose so he could hug Tony’s feet to his waist.

“Go to sleep.” Steve closed his eyes. He burrowed his cheek into the pillow and breathed in Clint’s woodsy and spicy shampoo.

Tony wiggled his toes. “Rhetorical question, but how are you always so warm?”

Clint shifted his legs and wrapped his arms around Steve. “A human heater.”

Steve was going to lose his mind. “Sleep!”

“Okay.” “Gotcha.” Clint and Tony answered.

Somewhere behind Clint, Bucky snickered.

Steve swore Bucky would have to play human barrier next time.


End file.
